Adventures of Zephyrr (and others!)
by MrByte
Summary: An idea popped into my head and I made this. Fanfic detailing the adventures of Zephyrr (my OC :]) and the Elgang! Accepting OCs, just message me. Oh, and some romance in later chapters. God, I suck at summaries... Ahem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anyway, I'm making a new Elsword Story, with my OC, Zephyrr... Woo? This story is about the adventure of Zephyrr, how he met the Elgang and stuff. I'll still need to get his past out of the way first, and then time travel to when he actually did join it. So, get into the story and let's go! Oh, but first, this arc will be a biiiit long, with unnecessary parts in it. Here's Zephyrr's description:**_

 _ **Class: Stabber. Weapon: Serrated Knife. Name: Zephyrr Drake**_

 _ **Age: 15 (Base) 17 (2nd) 19 (3rd). Appearance: Two Tone red and black tank top, red cargo pants, holster for knife on shoulder, and a red muffler, with spiky untamed black hair.**_

 **Zephyrr: How did I even...**

 **Me: Just get up, we need to start the story.**

 **Zephyrr: Argh... Fine, let's go.**

 _ **Zephyrr's Start - 6:00 PM (Homebase)**_

The town was quiet, everything was mainly normal. However, in the house of Zephyrr and his sister, Leanee, adventure was beginning.

"Thanks for the food, sis.", I said after finishing the phoru cookies she'd got me for snacks.

"No problem, Zephie.", she said back, sitting comfortable on the reddish couch and reading something on 'How to cook with Alchemy'.

I went up back to my room, planning on what to do next. Eventually an idea popped into my head, and I grabbed a knife from the armory, and went out.

 _ **Zephyrr's Start - Day 1, 6:30 PM (Dragon Road)**_

Leanee said she needed a few alchemy ingredients to make more food, so I headed out to Dragon Road to hunt down a few monsters.

 _ **Time Movement - 6:45 PM (Dragon Road)**_

Time passed, and I had hunted down a few komodos and lizardmen, scraping meat from the lizards with my knife.

 _ **Time Movement - 6:50 PM (Dragon Road) - Boss Event**_

After hunting down a few lizardmen, I proceeded down the road, and spotted a couple of Lizard Warriors heading towards me. I knew this fight wasn't gonna be easy, but I decided to battle anyway.

I used my trusty knife to stab and strike the lizardmen over and over again, but nothing had seemed to work. Then I remembered the skills I could use while in combat, and I immediately yelled out "PUNISHMENT!", rapidly stabbing the two warriors in weak spots, critically injuring one and killing the other.

Quickly finishing off the other lizard, I took all the ED on the ground, heading back home.

 _ **Time and Location Movement - 9:00 PM (Homebase)**_

"Welcome back, Zeph.", my sis said to me, as soon as I shut the door. I nodded, heading back into my room to begin the next day.

 _ **Dream Start - Psychic Prediction**_

I "awoke" on a field covered by fog. Knowing I'd no choice but to move forward, I started to explore the "thought" made place.

After a few feet of steps, I saw a red figure in the distance. It came closer, and it was easy to tell it was a red-haired boy, with a great sword slung over his back. As soon as he came closer though, my vision blacked out.

 _ **Dream End - Time Movement - 5:50 AM**_

I immediately woke up from my lucid dream, looking around my room. Eventually, I gained my surroundings and walked downstairs.

"Breakfast is done... Oh, thanks for the ingredients, bro.", my sister had said, cooking the lizard-bacon and setting a plate down near me. She nodded at me, allowing me to eat the food.

 _ **Time and Location Movement - 9:00 AM (Bethma Lake)**_

I wanted to go visit the Elder Village, but my sister told me to get a few more ingredients, so I went to Bethma Lake to get some more lizard meat.

 _ **Time Movement - 11:00 AM**_

The rest of the trip was uneventful, but I got a better knife, and equipped it in my left hand. I then headed back home to give my sister the supplies, and set out to Elder.

 _ **Time and Location Movement - 1:00 PM (Elder Village)**_

Hoffman greeted me with a smile, welcoming me back. I returned the favor, and headed towards Lenphad.

"Sword Smith Cats is all about the best weaponry! Why don't you craft yourself a good weapon, Zephyrr?" I told him I needed a similar weapon to the knife in my left hand. He laughed, heading into the shop and giving me the same knife. "30 thousand ED." I gave him the necessary amount of ED, and equipped it in my right hand, completing my set of knives. Anyway, after that, I went straight to Ruben to talk with Lowe.

 _ **Time and Location Movement - 4:00 PM (Ruben Village)**_

I arrived at Ruben, and got a few enemies along the way.

Hagus greeted me with a smile (It was hard to see, because of his thick beard.), and I asked him about if Lowe is accepting any other adventurers.

"There's still space, Lowe said that a group was looking for extra adventurers. They needed another male, for some odd reason.", Hagus informed me.

I thanked Hagus for his info and I went to Lowe to apply.

"Zephyrr? What are you doing here?", Lowe greeted me with.

"I'm just here to apply for the group Hagus told me about.", I replied.

"Oh, them? They're the Elgang, 'led' by Elsword and his friends. They requested another male member, so you're lucky. I'll go get them." Lowe went back into the Camp to get them.

"Oh, if you're reading this, hi!", I said to the readers, even though I wasn't supposed to know.

"And here's your newbie.", Lowe had said to someone I haven't seen yet.

"Him? He's older than me, right?", someone had replied to Lowe.

"Er... He's 15.", Lowe replied.

"Darnit! I didn't want another person older than me! I hope he's better than I think.", someone replied again. It was the same person.

Lowe and a red-haired boy came out from the camp. I went wide-eyed as soon as I realized that he had the same look as the figure in the dream.

"H-hey?", I said to him as soon as they came near me, scratching my neck.

"Heyo, my name's Elsword, best swordsman in Elrios!", the red-haired boy said. replied enthusiastically.

"So, you're going to join us, right?", Elsword replied again. I nodded to his question and he welcomed me rudely.

"Let's go inside, I'll introduce you to everyone.", he again said. I nodded again, and he took me inside.

 **Me: That was kind of hard...**

 **Zephyrr: He's rude...**

 **Leanee: Who cares? Can we have the second chapter already?**

 **Me: Not yet, school is starting soon...**

 **Zephyrr: Plus, I get a break.**

 **Me: Quiet! *unholsters a pistol, and fires at Zephyrr***

 **Zephyrr: Argh! Ok, I'll be quiet!**

 **Reiss: When do I get in the story?**

 **Me: Not until Chapter 5.**

 **Reiss: I wanted to be earlier...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so what happened first is that Zephyrr starts to adventure, yadadadada, and then he joins Elsword's gang. This is a continuation, right into the introductions. I'm only gonna use the character's names. BTW, DarkLight777's OCs will be introduced in later chapters, either 4 or 6. I'll post an update before the chapter that the OCs get introduced, which will contain all the info he sent me, rephrased by me. Also, this chapter might be long.**

 **Zephyrr: Let's get into it!**

 ***Leanee kicks Zephie's legs* Leanee: Quiet.**

 **Me: Stop it, you two. Anyway, it's time to begin the next chapter! Introductions, wooo! And dungeons!1!1!**

 **Elsword: He's crazy...**

"This is the Elgang, who are lead by me!", Elsword says as soon as he dragged me into the building.

"Everyone introduce yourselves.", Elsword said to the other people.

"I'm Aisha the Magician.", a purple-haired lady said first.

"Rena.", a green-haired elf simply stated.

"Raven.", a man with a nasod arm had said.

"Eve, queen of Nasods."

"C-Chung, Guardian of Hamel."

"Ara Haan! Nice to meet you!"

"We have a member out right now, though.", Elsword then said. "Anyway, introduce yourself to them!"

"Well, my name's Zephyrr. I'm from Bethma.", I said to them, smiling. They all welcomed me.

"Welp, that's all for today! Let's go eat something!", Elsword yelled out. All of the gang followed him, and I followed soon after.

 _ **Time and Location Movement - 5:00 PM, Ruben Village (Tavern)**_

"Sooooo... You're from Bethma, right?", said Aisha as she ate her steak. I simply replied with a yes and continued eating my orange.

"Is it hot there, and how is life?", she said again. "It's not too easy, but yeah, it's hot. Between the lizardmen coming near the entrances and komodos breathing fire, it's pretty medium.", I replied. Everyone was still eating.

 **POV and Location Movement - Leanee, Bethma VIllage (Homebase)**

Zephyrr hadn't returned for awhile. It seemed that he'd take forever to finish adventuring, and I was starting to get worried.

Ah well. He'd take care of himself often, but he gets reckless sometimes. I continued increasing my Alchemy skill, pretty sure by the next day or two, he'd be back.

 **POV and Location and Time Movement - Zephyrr, Ruben Village, 7:00 PM (Elsword's Homebase - Outside)**

Everyone went back to the base after we all had some good food at the tavern. It was a bit quiet, but the sounds of Aisha training with fireballs, Elsword and Raven with their blades clanging, and Rena shooting down a few Phorus could be heard. I was just slashing at a few tree knights like they were nothing.

"You're already that strong?", Elsword said, catching me off guard.

"Well, yeah. The lizardmen in Bethma are harder than these things here."

"Well, however strong you are, we're going on to Elder tommorrow. Pack your things.", Elsword said simply. I nodded in reply and went back to slashing more of the tree knights.

"Oh, also, our other member is coming back. His name is Add, who uses nasods as weaponry. You know Eve? Add likes to stalk her often.", he then said, walking off into the base.

 **Time Movement - 7:30 PM**

While slashing the tree knights, I suddenly heard a rustle and a low mechanical hum. I looked back and I said a white-haired guy with a cat jacket, purple shirt, and white pants. _He's probably Add,_ I thought.

"Oh, hey.", I greeted him with. "Name's Add. That's all.", he stated, and he went back into the base. But before he entered, he saw Eve and began to 'run' to her. I paid no mind, and headed back into the base to sleep, hearing the sounds of a slap and an OW! coming outside...

 **Time Movement - 4:00 AM**

Opening my eyes, I attempted to look around my room. It wasn't a bad setup, having a comfy twin bed, a simple dresser, and a white table with a chair. Yep, wasn't bad. I jumped out of bed and located to the living room.

"What's up... Y'all?", I said as soon as I went to the living room. However, no one was there. Apparently they've forgotten about me, so I went outside, and they were already starting to leave.

"Hey! Hold up!", I yelled at them. They stopped, and most of them looked at me. "Oh, right, forgot about you.", Elsword mumbled. Aisha beckoned me over and I joined them on the walk to Elder.

 **Time and Location Movement - 5:00 AM, Elder Village**

Elder was still the same since I left, obviously. Everyone headed into a temporary home, which Elsword had bought using a few hundred thousand ED. Again, my room had the same setup as before.

"Let's all head to a dungeon?", I said to everyone. They all nodded and we teleported to the next dungeon, Underground Waterway. (Oh, by the way, dungeons will be bigger than usual. A bit more stages. Plus, all the areas that a team goes into has one boss.)

Our plan was: Group splits up into two teams, but I'm left out because I'm 'skilled'. So, 4 and 4 and 1. Team 1 is Aisha, Elsword, Rena, and Chung. Team 2 is Raven, Add, Eve, and Ara. 'Team 3' is just me.

"Everyone, roll out!", Elsword commanded us. Team 1 went for the first area, Team 2 is in the second already, and I'm in the third area.

I fit on the communicator Eve had made for all of us. After that, Elsword did a communication check. We all were there, so we all went.

 **Battle Start - Stage 1/6 FIGHT!**

I immediately went into the next group of enemies, activating Punishment and stabbing all of them in weak spots, killing most of them.

I struck a little soldier, then parrying their knife, pushing them back and then lunging towards them, striking right into the helmet, killing it. The next group of enemies attempted to back stab me, but I flipped backwards, landing behind them, activating Overhead Strike, killing an enemy and staggering the next one. The next enemy struck me down, and I countered with a strike to the chest, killing the enemy. I immediately activated Raining Daggers - Part 1 and killed all of the few remaining enemies by raining daggers down, and I immediately went to the next area.

 **Continue - Stage 2/6**

The next stage wasn't that hard at all. Infact, the enemy population in this area was low.

I cleared through them with quick strikes, beheading one enemy, stabbing the next enemy EVERYWHERE, and then killing the next enemy with a Mana Strike.

I headed to the next area.

 **Continue - Stage 3/6**

"How is the battle, everyone?", Elsword had asked through the communicator. I answered first, saying "This is definitely easy." The next couple of answers were:

"We're fine here, the enemies are lower than our current skill level."

"Doing GREAT! These enemies are no match for us!"

Elsword replied to them, saying "Is that so? Heh, well then, continue killing these enemies!"

 **Time Movement - 8:00 AM**

This stage was harder than I imagined... There were a lot of enemies. I was still slashing through them, but there were a couple of tougher ones.

Then, one of them knocked me down, and I saw a few more enemies crowding me. And another... and another, and ano- Oh, well you get the point. That's when I used Raining Daggers - Part 2, and I'll describe it right now.

The next few seconds, a thundercloud could be seen in the upper part of the area. It made a crackle, and a few blades fell out and struck one of the enemies, ending it. And then, after a few seconds of waiting, a huge storm of daggers rained down on the area, killing all of the enemies in the stage. The same thunder crackle was heard after the skill, although with a higher intensity, and the cloud dissipated. I got up and dusted myself off.

The others must've heard it, because the first thing that I heard was:

"Alright, what just happened?", Add had asked through the comms.

Soon after that, everyone else asked the same thing, and I responded with "That's just another skill of mine, don't worry!"

Everyone (except me obviously) was shocked (you could hear the HUH? through the mic), and Elsword said "How strong are you anyway?" I stayed silent, heading to the next stage.

 **Continue - Stage 4/6**

The same thing at the 2nd stage happened, and the enemies were just no match. They were no match for me, so I immediately went towards the next area. But first, after I killed an enemy, it dropped an uncolored copper box, and I used the ED lock on it, revealing a... RUSTED KNIFE? "DAHHH!", I yelled due to frustration of wasted ED.

 **Continue - Stage 5/6**

Alright, this is the last stage before the boss fight, so it's gonna be harder than the rest.

I scouted the area, and it was FILLED with enemies. " _Yep, just gonna use Raining Daggers again...", I thought._

I immediately yelled Raining Daggers Part One out, injuring all of the enemies, some barely, some by a LOT.

Then, I activated _Raining Daggers Part Two,_ which killed the rest of the enemies.

Yeah, that wasn't hard as you thought, was it? He's just controlling the story. I'd head to the next area as fast as I can.

 **Continue - Boss Stage 6/6 - Boss: Awakened Nasod Banthus**

"Aw darn...", I said at the sight of Banthus and his 10 goons.

"Who the hell are you? Ah never mind, we're going to kill you before you can get the el!", Banthus yelled at me.

Then my communicator beeped. "Anyone see Banthus yet?", Elsword questioned through the communicator.

"Yes. He seems to have been modified into a Nasod and is in Awakening Mode.", Eve emotionlessly said.

"T-that's weird. We have the same Banthus.", Chung replied through the comm.

"Same here.", I replied.

"He's the same old Banthus, so let's just take him down like we did before!", Aisha said.

Everybody cheered and the sounds of fighting could be heard through the headset.

"Alright Banthus, you're going DOWN!", I yelled at him. I launched out an Aura of Death, increasing my attack speed, and I lunged right at Banthus' goons.

I jumped right between the group of goons, and then launched a Tactical Strike, slashing everywhere and striking all of the goons, killing them.

Banthus was definitely surprised, as he said "How in El are you able to kill off all of my goons in one strike?". I didn't reply, and struck right at Banthus, injuring him.

However, Banthus countered by shooting out a heavy laser from his necklace, injuring me painfully. He then laughed, "Ha HA! You're still no match for me, anyway!". "Argh, that hurt!", I yelled at him, and I attacked with an Overhead Strike, then Punishment, and he then started to get super-armor. I backed away, and jumped right as soon as his laser fired again. I then lunged back towards him, Critically Striking him. He countered with a powerful slash, knocking me down.

"Oi, I'm going to burst a hole in your chest and take your necklace.", I taunted him. He was provoked, and he did a laser burst that affected the entire battlefield.  
"Argh... Oh, now you've really done it.", I said. I activated awakening, a second knife appearing in my hand, and my arms feeling faster. I lunged towards Banthus with a cold and deadly stare, striking him in his legs, KDing him, and I immediately used Punishment, and because of my second knife, it had a MUCH more devastating effect, striking a hole into his chest. I then immediately used Deathly Strike, injuring his entire body. I then struck into his chest with an ult, creating a huge hole in his heart. I heard the group coming towards me.

"Woah... His chest has a huge hole in it.", Chung said at the sight, wondering how I did so. I chuckled and cut off the necklace that Banthus had, putting it on and testing out the laser function. "Alright, let's head back to the base.", I then said.

 **Time and Location Movement - 12:05 AM - Elder Village (Temporary Homebase)**

"Phew, I'm beat.", Elsword said to everyone. They all groaned in response (except Eve, who was already sleeping in her room).

I entered my room and slept there for the afternoon.

 **Welp, more than a week to finish this. Well, to be fair I only worked on it for 3 days, and had school, so yeah. Anyway, that's the end of the second chapter, and I will see you LATER!**

 **Me: So how was your battle?**

 **Zephyrr: Easy as pie. Although, Banthus did make a mark on me.**

 **Leanee: Just glad you're ok.**

 **Reiss: Am I in yet?**

 **Me: I TOLD YOU! NOT UNTIL CHAPTER 5! *Shoots Reiss with a shotgun***

 **Reiss: Scatter! *runs away from the desk***

 **Me: Alright, have fun and wait for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again~, here's chapter three of Adventures of Zephyrr. Woo. You now get to see my next OC's proficiency in combat. Oh, Arrow-chan3, your OCs are ready to be used, but I need to wait until the "perfect moment" to use them. Sorry for the long wait! Anyways, time for Leanee's development. First...**

 **You can still submit OCs, but include basic details, and maybe a few skills. We can only get one more, but by later chapters, I'll increase the limit.**

 **Zephyrr: I'm beat after that chapter, can I atleast have a rest?**

 **Me: Sure, sure. I'll get Leanee to star in this episode.**

 **Zephyrr: Thank-**

 **Me: You still have screentime, ok?**

 **Zephyrr: I'm tir-**

 ***I shoot Zephyrr with a rock gun that shoots rocks***

 **Zephyrr: Ouch! Quit pelting me wi-**

 ***I shoot a rocket launcher at Zephyrr***

 **Zephyrr: FINE! AAAHH! *Dives into cover***

 **Me: Alright, let's get going. *Parkours towards the computer***

 **POV, Time, Location Movement - Leanee, 1:30 PM, (Homebase)**

I woke up, drowsy as usual, and then jumped out and ran to the wardrobe. Zephyrr had been gone for some time, why not go check on him?, I thought. Immediately, I started to change into my gear.

 **Time Movement - 2:00 PM**

My gear consisted of a white coat (with a hood somehow secured to my head), with a giant red first aid sign on the back. I also had some white cargo pants on. My leather holster had a few syringe holders, and a satchel for my first-aid sprays. I then headed out to Elder to get Zephyrr.

 **Time and Location Movement - 3:00 PM, (Elder Village)**

I asked Hoffman if Zephyrr is here, and he replied with a yes. I asked him if he could point me to the direction they're in, and he said "He's in a temporary base with friends." "Well, thanks. I'll go there right now.", I replied, giving him 2500 ED, running towards the temporary base.

 **Time and Location Movement - 3:10 PM, (Temporary Homebase)**

 _"So, this is where Zephyrr is.",_ I thought. I knocked on the door, and a red-headed boy opened the door, with a tired expression. "What do you want?", he asked me. "I'm looking for Zephyrr? The guy with a knife?", I replied to him. He groaned, probably tired, and went back inside. Sooner or later, Zephyrr went to the door and greeted me, motioning for me to come inside.

"So, this isn't our current home, but welcome to paradise!", Zephyrr said to me with a faint but tired smile.

"Well, you can say it is pretty simple, but I do like simple...", I replied with a smile.

"Well, hold on, I need to head to my room for a bit.", he said, running back to his room.

 **Time Movement - 3:15 PM**

Zephyrr returned with his normal set of clothing, and seemed a lil' less tired. "How bout we both go to Ruben to talk?", he asked. I nodded, and we went to Ruben to walk around.

 **Time and Location Movement - 3:46 PM, Ruben, El Tree**

Me and Zeph were sitting at the El Tree, talking about what had happened during the period that he was gone.

"So, you fought a bandit named Banthus and... put a huge hole in his chest?", I asked him after he explained what happened in a dungeon.

"Mhm. He's pretty much... Dead?"

"Well, that's gotta hurt." I chuckled. He looked around the area for a bit, before telling me something.

"There's something wrong about this area..."

 **Time, Location, and Dungeon Movement - 4:00 PM, Ruben (El Tree, Stage 1/4 - Difficulty: Extremely Hard**

He was right. I felt it and then proceeded to scan the area... The bushes were rustling, and bandits popped out, surrounding us.

Zephyrr launched towards a group of enemies, slashing and dicing them. I myself was mixing my chemicals, making poison from the flowers growing near the tree, and making a few healing sprays from the herbs. I watched Zephyrr.

"There's an enemy behind you!", I yelled to Zephyrr. He immediately turned around and kicked the Mars back before lunging towards it, stabbing him.

"Behind you, too.", Zephyrr told me as soon as he went back to his group. My eyes widened and I turned around, and a Bruce was about to swing at me. I used Retreating Injection, dodging back and unholstering a syringe gun, shooting him repeatedly until I ran out of ammo. Zephyrr came in and I stopped, he jumping onto him and striking a few times, killing him dead.

"We should head to White Mist Swamp. I'm sure there's more bandits there to kill.", Zephyrr said, me following him.

 **White Mist Swamp - Stage 2/4 - Fight!**

"Alright, this should be easy. C'mon, let's go.", Zephyrr said, launching towards a bandit.

"Mhm." I immediately sped off towards a Mars, as Zephyrr had ran towards a Bruce.

The Mars wasn't that hard, in fact, all I had to do was stick another syringe into him. He ran around again and again, until dropping lifelessly.

However, in a few seconds, a bruce came in, swinging at me very fast. Next, a power-charged Toto jumped in to throw knives at me. I dodged repeatedly and quickly became exhausted.

Zephyrr was also dodging hits, as a group of enemies were trying to surround him.

"How are we supposed to kill them? We're being hit as fast as we can dodge, and I'm getting exhausted..."

"Hold on...", Zephyrr said, touching a device on his ear. "Could use some help here, Elsword."

A few minutes later, a red-headed boy could be seen approaching the area. "Elsword's here to join the party!", he yelled out. His name was Elsword, obviously. He hit a few enemies trying to hit Zephyrr, and I immediately used Poison Barrage, using my syringe gun to shoot multiple times in front of me, poisoning and pretty much killing the enemies.

"C'mon, let's move on to the next stage.", Elsword said. We followed him.

 **White Mist Swamp - Stage 3/4 - Miniboss: William Phoru**

"The great thief William Phoru has come to strike again!", a phoru said. We looked at him, and he looked at us.

"Ack! You guys? Ah well, you're just another obstacle!", he yelled out, and he drew his sword.

Zephyrr moved towards him, and Elsword got a sword wave ready. I myself was spraying everyone with iron-skin sprays.

"William Slash!", the phoru yelled out, attempting to slash Zephyrr. He dodged back, and Elsword launched a Sword Wave towards him, KDing him.

"You dare hit William Phoru!?", the phoru yelled again. _He's pretty annoying,_ I thought. Zephyrr immediately moved above his face.

"Shut up and say you're sorry.", Zephyrr said to him, pointing a knife towards him.

"Ok! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!", the phoru terrifiedly said, launching off after pulling himself up.

"That was too easy.", Elsword said, swinging his sword around like a victory pose. Zephyrr followed, launching a knife up into the air and catching it a few seconds later.

 **White Mist Swamp - Stage 4/4 - FIIIIGHT - Boss: The most humongous ancient phoru you have ever seen**

"...Welp, we're dead.", Zephyrr immediately said upon seeing that HUMONGOUS ancient phoru.

"I'll go call up a couple of people." Elsword said, touching a button on a special device, yelling "Chung! Aisha! White Mist Swamp, now!" into it.

 **Time Movement - 4:30 PM**

A white-armored boy (probably Chung) and a purple-haired mage (probably Aisha) showed up while we were attempting to attack the phoru.

"Prepare to be blown away by magic! "Face my destroyer!", the mage and the armored-boy said at the same time. I heard a few cannon shots and a fireball ignite the phoru.

"Who are these guys?", I asked Elsword.

"They're a couple of my team. Let's take down this thing, anyway.", Elsword replied.

"Alright, let's move in!", Zephyrr yelled.

I lunged in, stabbing the phoru with a poison syringe, which was combined with some rust. The phoru began to slow down, losing some of its attack damage. Zephyrr switched with me and repeatedly stabbed the Phoru, which was lit on fire by the mage, and then shot repeatedly by the boy.

Elsword came in and used a sword wave. After the attack Elsword was then enveloped in an aura, he immediately launching a combo of skills.

The phoru immediately super armored, and also awakened, increasing its size by... a LOT. Everyone else already had backed away by the time I noticed it, and it tried to launch towards me.

"Leany'! Get back here, quickly!", Zephyrr yelled to me, but I was too shocked to notice.

The phoru was already a few metres away from me, so I had to use my awakening...

Welp. My syringe gun magically transformed into a dart rifle, and my syringes' poison was replaced with a high-quality poison. I also got increased agility.

I moved to the left, dodging and then rapidly shooting the phoru in the back heavily, slinging the rifle and switching to my syringes. I was then throwing them out rapidly like kunais, which inflicted the phoru with deadly poison. (Think instead of the normal poison effect, a fast-acting effect with high dmg that lasted longer. Yeah, that.) The phoru immediately stopped in its tracks, standing still for a few seconds and then falling to the ground, dead.

Everyone watched, and then applauded. I almost fell to the ground, if it wasn't for Zephyrr, who kept me up.

"Can we head back now, Elsword?", the mage said.

"Not yet, introduce yourselves.", Elsword replied to them.

"I'm Aisha, a used-to-be great mage.", Aisha said, changing into a face that you'd see in an anime when the main character is frustrated.

"Chung, Guardian of Hamel.", Chung said.

"Alright, let's head back." Elsword said after motioning to Elder.

 **Sorry, it took long because of tons of homework, friends, animating for people, and life events.**

 **Leanee: That was... Exhausting.**

 **Zephyrr: Nice save.**

 ***Zephyrr and Leanee would look exhausted***

 **Me: Alright you two, go take a break.**

 **Elsword: Waaiiiiit. Hold on. I need you to do something.**

 **Me: I'm tired, can I go sleep?**

 **Elsword: NO! DO SOMETHING FOR ME!**

 **Me: Screw you, then.**

 ***I shoot Elsword with a laser pistol, and he falls unconscious***

 **Me: Alright, while he's KOed, I'm going to sleep...**


	4. Chapter 4 (OC Add Ins!)

***... You hear the faint scream of someone.. is it BiscuitFF?**

 **Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 ***Oh my gosh! It's him!**

 ***... Elsword seems to be attempting to hit him with a sword...**

 **Me: STAY AWAYYYY!**

 **Done on 2/15/16 :)**

 **Elsword: PREPARE TO DIE, COWBOY!**

 ***...Biscuit seems to have summoned a nuke launcher from Fallout, and is now pointing it at Elsword.**

 **Elsword: WHAAA- Hey, that's not fair! I only have a sword!**

 **Me: Oh well!**

 ***Biscuit attempts to fire, but it doesn't seem to work. He clicks again. "It don't work!", the narration box says.**

 **Me: Really? Get me the Enigma from the other dimension.**

 ***A portal is opened, and a machine pistol drops from it. Biscuit picks it up, and starts rapidly shooting elsword.**

 **Elsword: Sorry! T_T *runs away***

 **Me: Sorry about that... I was running from him for about... 3 or 5 months? I don't know?**

 **Me: Anyway, welcome to the long-awaited fourth chapter of Zephyrr's Adventures! Yeah!**

 **Me: Sadly, I was gone for a long time due to my brother pranking me and accidently breaking my computer... We had to wait awhile to get a new one.**

 **Me: Welp, we've got an early arrival today!**

 **Reiss: This is way too long for an intro, y'know.**

 **Me: Who cares! You're coming along, whether you like it or not!**

 ***Biscuit drags Reiss to the computer, and starts typing**

The land is quiet...

 **Me: Hey, wrong fanfic! Oh, and one other thing. This chapter 'll have some new OCs joining in. *shudder shudder* The work I have to do...**

 _ **Reiss joins the party...**_ **Time, Location movement - 6:00 PM, Temporary Homebase**

Zephyrr seemed as if he'd collapse at any point. Well, ditto for me. My eyelids drooped, and Elsword was already on the couch. Chung and Aisha were probably in their rooms.

"M... Man, that was a... crazy fight... Woo...", I said, breathing in between words.

"You've... got... that...", Zephyrr attempted to say before collapsing onto the ground. I ran towards him, somehow picking him up, dragging him over to his room. As soon as I put him into his bed, I blacked out, landing with a thud onto the floor.

 **POV, Location Movement - Reiss, Reiss' Hex Home**

I held my parents' picture in my hands, sitting on the hexagonal chair.

"Mom... Dad... why'd you have to go?", I said. I sighed, placing the picture frame on another hexagonal piece of furniture. I drew some energy from the house, using it as if it was coffee/food.

...Thoughts started ranging in after a few moments. _I want to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else,_ one said. _Should I... Do something?,_ the other said. I used my connection to the Hex to turn on the also hexagonal TV, watching a satellite recording. I zoomed in to Ruben, a nearby village, looking for anything bad.

I was answered a few moments after, watching a group of bandits head to the El Tree.

I saw someone. His name was Zephyrr, a good friend. He was fighting them... with his sister? I never thought she fought. She was more busy healing than fighting.

I instinctively knew that these bandits were bad news. I'd take care of them in the morning, turning off the tv, and dashing upstairs. I'll just wait 'til tommorow.

 **POV, Time, Location Movement - Zephyrr, 6:00 AM, Temp. Homebase**

Everyone was downstairs, eating their breakfast. Leanee had baked some whole grain bread, while Eve had recycled some 'food', that no-one bothered to eat, saying that it's made from waste... _Blugh,_ the thought alone made my stomach queasy.

I myself brought some food from Bethma, having some lizard jerky and phoru cookies. Everyone else ate Leanee's bread.

"Well then...", I said, breaking the silence. "How's everyone?"

All of a sudden, everyone just nonchalantly stated "Good.", even Eve. Chung was gone for a bit, saying that 'he had a surprise for us'.

A few minutes later, Chung burst open through the door, startling everyone, and making Ara fall out of her chair.

"Surprise? Ara, you okay?", Chung said, dropping some bags, and helping Ara up.

"Y-yeah! I'm up! I'm fine, thanks Chung!", Ara said, recovering quickly and back into her chair.

Chung nodded, and took the bags again. "Well then, anyone thirsty?", Chung stated, everyone raising their hands in response. "I brought Spirit Tea, El Fire Smoothies, and even Desert Soda."

Desert Soda? That's my favorite drink, even if it's not from Bethma. Everyone walked up to the bags, and started to take some of the drinks. Elsword thanked Chung for bringing them.

I started sipping on my Desert Soda, liking the carbonated beverage.

This continued for a few hours.

 **POV, Time, Location Movement - Reiss, 7:00 AM, Hex Home**

I finished drawing my daily amount of nutrients from the house, walking outside.

"Time to head to Ruben...", I said, calmly as ever.

Luckily, it wasn't too far, so I got there quickly, greeting the villagers.

"Have any of you seen bandits around?", I said, asking around.

Hagus, one of the few people in Ruben, replied with "Banthus' bandits? They were last seen at the El tree. They've still been attacking us, ever since Zephyrr and his friends took down Banthus."

So, Zephyrr's still here? Cool. "Thank you, Hagus.", I said in response, leaving to the El Tree.

 **Time, Location, Stage Movement - 8:00 AM, EL Tree Stage 1/2 (Hard)**

"Well, well, another Elsword-gang-person... thing showed up!", a bandit yelled out, as soon as I got to the Tree.

"Elsword? Who's that?", I said, tilting my head. The bandit didn't reply, instead only laughing in response. He took out his weapons.

"Get 'im, boys!"

The first strike went out quick. I dodged elegantly as they attempted to attack. I drawed my sword, and slammed the first group of bandits with my hex.

"Hex SLAM!", I yelled out, slamming again. I ran out of Hex energy, resorting to my blade.

Unfortunately, one of the bandits came out behind me, slamming my back with a giant log. I fell down, and they piled onto me.

I endured hit after hit, and I immediately awakened, pushing them away from me. I had infinite Hex energy and proceeded to Slam every single one of them out of existence.

I ran out on the last enemy, and he seemed to be cowering in fear. I grinned crazily, and yelled out the last words he'd hear.

"Hex EXECUTE!"

I immediately uppercutted him with a hex, and drove my sword into his body. I then released all of my hex energy into the sword, and wiped him out of existence.

It seemed as if it was just silent. I must be done.

Walking back to the entrance, it was blocked off. The only way to get out was through that garden arch over there. I went through.

 **Time, Stage Movement - 8:30 AM, Stage 2/2 (Boss: William Phoru!?)**

Erm... All I saw is a phoru with a sword. I coughed into my hand, and asked "Are you serious?"

"Are you the one ruining my plans!?", said William Phoru.

"Heh! After Banthus died, I took over as the new leader!"

So there were more people. Great.

"Come on out!", he yelled.

An army of bandits started surrounding me. I got my weapon ready.

This was gonna take some time.

"Go!", William yelled. Every single bandit jumped at me, and I said another skill.

"Hex **PUSH**!"

Every bandit about to pounce on me immediately got pushed away, falling onto the ground. I shrugged, taunting William with "That all you got?".

"Not all!"

Another army of bandits came. And another.

 **Difficulty Movement!? - (INSANELY HARDDDD OMG)**

"You've GOT to be kidding!", I said with a hint of panic in my voice.

"Nope! You get to fight all of these guys, while I shoot you with this!"

William pulled out a gatling-crossbow. I widened my eyes at this.

"Everyone... ATTACK!"

I immediately pulled out a distress beacon, and clicked the button, dropping it.

"Hex SHIELD!"

I deployed a shield around me that kept the enemies at bay. Not for long, however. Hopefully, someone would respond to my calls.

 **POV, Location Movement - Kiddo Kaganoff, Near Ruben**

 **And someone did respond.**

A 12-year-old, much like Reiss, heard the distress beacon.

"What's that, Loreille?", Kiddo would say, hiding a blush with his scarf as he talked to his partner. Kiddo would wear a black set of clothing, with coat, pants, etc. There would be a gray scarf wrapped around his neck, and his white hair contrasted it perfectly.

"It's a distress call, Kiddo.", another 12-year old would say. She was Loreille Lunette, who would wear dark purple pigtails, black jacket decorated with purple chains, and a knee-length purple skirt. Her eyes were heterochromia iridum, one being purple, and the other being red.

They've both had a crush on each other, explaining Kiddo's blush. Luckily, Loreille was the more oblivious of the two, and never noticed.

"It's coming from someone named... Reiss Endo?", Loreille would continue. "Who's that?" Kiddo would shrug in response.

"Why don't we go help them? I'll use my great sword to lend a 'lil help.", he'd add.

They both moved to the El Tree.

 **POV, Location Movement - Reiss, El Tree Stage 2 (INSANELY AHRD I MISSPELLED ITTT)**

My shield wouldn't last long under their constant barrages of knives and logs. I tried keeping it up longer, but then...

 _...It broke._

They rushed in, and started striking me all over my body. I crouched down and attempted to use another Hex Push, but my body wouldn't do so.

It was painful everywhere... Until someone came.

"Yo! We're here to help!", a laid-back, and somewhat cheeky/carefree voice said.

"Yeah. I'm here too.", an emotionless and feminine voice said.

I heard the sounds of swords being swung everywhere.

The other sounds belonged to the jingling of chains and a pendulum swinging.

"CHOP!"

"Trapping Chains!"

I could feel myself being able to get up, activating my awakening mode. I then yelled out:

"HEX PUSH: AM!"

This was a much more advanced version of Hex Push. It pushedback the enemies, and dealed a KD that lasted longer than usual.

"Dang, that was cool!", the more masculine voice yelled out.

I quickly recovered to my neutral pose, and yelled out a new skill:

"HEX EXPLODE: AM!"

I immediately charged up all of my Hex Energy, and burst it out quickly. Most enemies at this point were at very low HP, and I losing mana quickly.

"Again, DANG!", the boy said.

I could see that it was a boy the same age as me, with a girl, also the same age as me. They seemed to be skilled in combat, until I saw what next the boy did.

"I'm rushin' it!", he yelled out, moving in.

What stopped him was a giant log. Yep. THUD!

I rushed in, too. I came in to guard the boy from another attack from the log-wielding Bruce.

The girl came in beside me to yell out another skill:

"Aerial Defense: Target Kiddo!"

Chains flew out, guarding the boy from any attacks. This free'd me up, and I went in to swing against the enemies.

"Kiddo, you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you." Kiddo would give Loreille a Kiddo-grade smile, Loreille blushing in response.

"Not to interrupt, but we have even more armies storming in, and that phoru's got a gatling crossbow!", I yelled out.

 **Me: Oh yeah, forgot about the crossbow.**

 **William: HEY!**

 **Me: Shaddap.**

 **William: Sorry...**

The impact of arrows hitting the ground (and accidentally, the army) filled the noise in the background, but I continued my assault. Kiddo and the other kid were tending to their wounds, and I kept my defense up.

I continued my strike...

"There's too many!", I yelled out.

 _Wait. Wasn't there another skill?_

 _There was a cost to it, though._

 _I should probably use it._

All of these thoughts in my head decided if I should use something... new.

I decided on using it.

I stopped attacking, and did some calculations in my head.

 _It will work, trust me!_

 _What if it doesn't?_

 _It WILL!_

With that group of thoughts, I yelled out my final skill (before a job change [probably even after]).

"HEX DECIMATE: HELL STYLE!"

I supercharged all of my hexes, using up all of my mana and sta-mana (get it? hah.) to release a spiritual bomb (totally not from dragon ballz), decimating the army (yep, that's the name. i'll stop now.) I continued this up, even decimating William, who only got KOed for some reason.

...

One.

Two.

Done.

I finished it off, using the last of my hex and mana. Looking around drowsily, the battlefield was pretty much wiped out. Kiddo and the other kid were still behind me, probably in awe about what I just did.

 _It worked._

I collapsed to the ground.

 **POV, Time Movement - Kiddo/Loreille, 9:30 AM**

I was in awe of what just happened, but I kept my laid-back and carefree demeanor.

Loreille just asked "What was that?", using the same expression as me. My great sword stayed parallel to me, Loreille on the other side of me. Her pendulum stopped swinging, and the chains released me.

Loreille walked to the armored kid, probably curious about what his condition is.

 **POV Switch to Loreille (when chars are paired up, i can use them in actual pairs, k?)**

I looked over the kid with curiosity. They were the same age with me.

As curious as I am, I curiously poked them with my chains.

They didn't budge. They're not dead, though.

"What are we going to do about him? I don't want to leave him here.", I said.

Kiddo replied, saying "We'll bring him to a house. C'mon. Heh."

 **Time, Location Movement - 10:00 AM, Hex Home**

"This... is an interesting house.", I said.

"I think it belongs to him. He really likes hexes.", Kiddo replied.

It probably was his. We plopped him onto the couch.

"How does this house even work, anyway?", I asked rhetorically.

"Wish I knew."

The armored-kid started to move a bit.

"He's waking up."

 **POV Movement - Reiss**

My mind felt REALLY foggy... I attempted to move around, and barely did.

"He's waking up."

That's all I heard, and attempted to draw hex energy. It worked.

That meant I was in the house.

I sat up quickly.

"Wh... What happened?", I questioned.

"You tell me.", Kiddo said.

The female kid followed up with "How'd you... do what you do?"

"I don't know, it's just an ultimate skill I had with me.", I replied.

I stood up, walking to the hexagonally-shaped kitchen, using my connection to open the fridge and take a pre-made sandwich, heating it up with my hex.

"I call it HEX, an energy source so dangerous it could kill."

"How come we never get to learn this stuff?", Loreille says, nudging Kiddo.

He shrugs in response.

"You guys can explore the house. I'll be in the bathroom.", I say, heading upstairs to the master bathroom.

 **POV Switch - Kiddo/Loreille Pair - Control: Kiddo**

I walked upstairs, reading the hexagonal(yet again) labels on the doors.

One was apparently a Hex-Lab, so I went in.

The lab was filled with all kinds of chemicals and concoctions. I willed myself to not touch anything. A few I recognized, due to me actually being intelligent. I walked out soon after.

I went to the changing room, and changed into my casual (yes, at every wardrobe we have every char's clothing), consisting of a gray hoodie and black jeans. I like it.

 **POV, Location Switch - Zephyrr and Co. - Temp Base**

"That was heck of a party, Chung!", Elsword celebrated. Everyone else agreed. I whispered to Leanee, "How many times did Ara fall, again?"

She replied "I lost count after seventeen.", both of us snickering to ourselves.

"I'm dedicating this day to relaxing!", Aisha yelled out cheerfully. Everyone seemed to crowd on to the couch, somehow all fitting together.

The screen zoomed in, closing.

 **Oh boooy. That was a lot of typing for one day. Yeah. I finally continued it! Sorry it took so long, and yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bye.**

 **Elsword: You forgot the ending OOC scene!**

 **Me: That's right!**

 **Me: How does it feel to be in the story, Reiss, Kiddo, Loreille?**

 **Reiss: Feels nice. I like it.**

 **Kiddo: I agree. Though I'm not sure why I rushed into the bandit army.**

 **Me: You won't understand, so yeah!**

 **Loreille: It's fine. I was curious to how Reiss did that HEX EXPLODE or something.**

 **Me: Alright, that's all the time I have. (at 3AM anyway...)**

 **Next chapter, one lucky character will get a new class job! Yeah!**


End file.
